


You're my desire

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Love, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: How an unreadable file, an invitation, and a little flirting lead to a night of steamy sex...





	1. Please write in English, Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I can only warn you to read this story if you're an adult. This story contains very heavy sex by two adult women who do this of their own free will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How an unreadable file, an invitation, and a little flirting lead to a night of steamy sex...

"Jane?" Maura asked Jane as said woman walked into Maura's office down the morgue. "You wrote this utterly unreadable file about…Let's try to figure out what you wrote." Maura fiddled with the papers, who looked as they had been seen better days long ago..say during world war 1. "Could this be the Salmers case?"

"Just look at this friggin' paper, Maura!" Jane said impatiently as she approached the unfortunate Medical Examiner, who did a bad job at guessing where the file went all about...

Jane looked over Maura's shoulder, as she sniffed discretely at the Medical Examiners hair. ‘Too fucking damn a shame, that I'm not gay, she not only looks like a hottie, she smells like sex on legs too, good sex in fact…' Jane thought, meanwhile she didn't notice that the sex on legs that smelled like good sex curiously watched her from behind her eyelashes.

 

..


	2. Any suggestions, Maura?

"Why are you looking like a canary that wants to swallow a nut, Jane?" Maura asked Jane. This ogling thing that was going on made a partially nervous and partially aroused, and as a matter of fact, Maura didn't like the first feeling, but the second part could open up some opportunities. She really had the hots for her best friend, and if the said best friend was willing she would gladly let her into her bed for some very naughty things…

Jane was taken aback by Maura's question. She knew she had to come up with an answer soon because answering your best friend that you think that she is hot like friggin' steam-train would certainly end their friendship as it was now! While she scratched one of her ears she said, "Well I thought we could go out this evening, if it is convenient for you." ‘Pfff, nice save, Rizzoli' Jane thought and she couldn't hide a proud smile. 'I'm the master of excuses!' she thought happily, before saying, "And the saying is like a cat that got the cream, Maura..."

"You mean 'the whipped cream', Jane." Maura said and winked at the now flabbergasted Detective.

"Uh, yeah that sound yummier, Maura. But without further blah blah blah, are you free this evening or is there some yadah yadah big charity event you have to go to."

"No, tonight it would be only myself and my pillow, Jane. Which I prefer to share in the nearby future." Maura said with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, good for you. I thought maybe we could go to a nice cafe, other than the Dirty Robber, to let the wind go through our private lives. Maybe you will even find that special someone you can share your pillow with." Jane said, while her mind went in a not so friendly direction, because a wild scenario played in her mind of shooting the balls off of any holder of testicles that would go near her love interest. "Any suggestions, Maura?" Jane said sweetly at her best friend.

"Yes, I have Jane, let me surprise you!" Maura said sweetly.

Jane nodded and as she walked out of the office called out to Maura, "It is the Sadionakis case by the way!"

Maura could only shake her head."Typical, Jane..." she murmured softly and only for ears to hear.

 

..


	3. Behold of THE Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Jane, you look very handsome tonight."

Eight o'clock sharp Jane stood before the front-door of the woman of her amorous dreams. Dressed in black pants, creme colored belt, creme colored Tee shirt, black gilet and a black jacket with creme colored accents. The black colored fedora with creme colored ribbon was lazy draped on her head.

Her hair in a tight ponytail and the black mascara she wore on her eyes made her performance as the woman in charge complete. 'Nobody messes with Jane Rizzoli tonight!' she thought satisfactorily as she opened the front-door of Maura's residence.

What she saw as she stepped into the house let her heart jump and roar in her chest. "My fucking shit!" she couldn't suppress as she saw Maura standing there in the tiniest, a very tight black dress she had ever seen.

'The high heels on Maura's tiny feet have a height that would put the Eifeltower to shame!' thought Jane and she couldn't look away as those carmine colored high heels came her way. She was ripped out of her sensually daydream-shock as the owner of the carmine-colored high heels spoke to her.

"Hello Jane, you look very handsome tonight."

Jane looked up at Maura, who now that Jane looked in her face did the funniest things in her brain. It was as if she possessed by her raging hormones, and as Maura winked at her she almost came undone on the spot. She could feel the saliva leaving her body through her mouth, who was open as the gates to the port of Boston.

"Aaah..." Maura said, "You're finally arrived by my face. I'm glad you like my high heels so much." The medical examiner winked at the slightly flustered Detective.

Maura stood in front of Jane now and started to caress Jane's cheek. "We will go to the cafe and go for a dance, a-a-and..." She now pressed her body against Jane, who underwent the caressing of her cheek like a sitting duck now. The Detective felt that she was losing control of all her bodily functions. "..when we come back, you carry me to my bedroom and fuck me senseless!"

"Huh" was Jane's response, and her eyes went wide with confusion.

Maura smiled, "What do you think of my plan, Ja-a-ane?" Maura said seductively.

Jane blinked, her thoughts running wild as different images of a writhing and stark naked Maura underneath her, with delicious boobs freed from their lacy prison, played before her inner eyes. In the haze of her sexual and love induced emotions she grabbed the smaller woman and held her in a tight embraced. Her hungry mouth found Maura's carmine colored mouth, and as she slipped her tongue into Maura's inviting mouth. Her wild indomitable desire for Maura made her body wanting all of this hotblooded and sensual woman. As a lion, Jane marked with the powerful sensual dance of her tongue her prey, fueled by a passionate lust she had never felt before. This woman was hers/ now, and Jane was the one with the reins!

As the ground-shaking kiss ended and Maura's eyes were dilated and dark green in color, Jane knew that she reached her goal. From now on, this hot and desirable woman would be hers to have forever. And everything be damned! She would do everything to keep it that way, even if she had to shoot some balls off for even trying to near this wonderful woman!

"Although I would like to fuck you on the spot, Maur'... Fuck the cafe, I will take you on a date at this hot club 'Royale' on the Tremont street and we are gonna rock that club, and when we are back I will show you how Jane Rizzoli rides a wild rodeo!"

Maura giggled and as save secured laid in Jane's muscular and warm arms, she felt that she had finally found a home in the arms of her strong Detective, who seems to be a hell of a kisser too. Maura couldn't wait to take Jane up to that wild rodeo she promised. 'I bet she is a panther in bed' Maura thought and suppressed her desire to take Jane to her bedroom right away. 'First the club, then the rodeo-ride' Maura thought and a little sigh escaped while a happy smile took residence to stay, on her plump lips.

"Behold of THE Jane! I'm gonna kick balls tonight if one of this beards even looks your way, Babe!" Jane shouted, for the world to hear, as they stepped outside Maura's residence. This would surely gonna be a memorable day.

 

..


	4. Sex will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane swept Maura of her feet and carried woman inside the house. Wanting no more moments to waste not fucking that delicious creature in her arms, Jane went straight to Maura's bedroom.
> 
> ..

The two love-drunken women never made it to club 'Royale' because just the second Maura wanted to enter Jane's car, Jane who had opened the car door as the perfect gentle-woman she is, peeked at Maura's sexy round derriere and couldn't think about anything other than that she wanted to grab that delicious round and inviting-looking piece of art and have her way with the owner of that sex and round derriere.

"Fuck the club!" Jane murmured as she pulled Maura, who just wanted to sit down in the front chair, into her own muscular body.

"Jane!" Maura hissed, "What are you doing!?" But Jane was on heavy steam now. This woman, that dress, that ass was all she could think of, and she wanted Maura. Not after the whole dancing shit, no...now, this instant, fuck the club!

Jane growled as she took Maura into a tight embrace. Maura's eyes went wide, her heart started to hammer and her brain had a short wire. Her dreams of a power resonating person who was in charge and knew what to do blossomed up in front of her eyes. Maura shivered, 'Oh my holy fucking shit' she thought, while the flames of passion licked her voluptuous body in ecstasy!

"Take me inside and fuck me until my brain explodes" Maura muffled voice came and reached the ears of the with volcanic lust filled Detective. Like a thunderclap of Donar himself, Maura's desire for Jane exploded inside her heaving chest. So tightly pressed against Jane's glorifying and sinfully sexy body, made her almost go insane with lust.

Jane swept Maura of her feet and carried the woman, who's chess raised heavily of untamable desire, inside the house. Wanting no more moments to waste not fucking that delicious creature in her arms, Jane went straight to Maura's bedroom.

 

..


	5. Saddle Maura, we have a fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane made fast work of undressing the woman she loved and desired....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on your own risk....

Jane made fast work of undressing the woman she loved and desired. She just wanted to fuck her with all the steamy passion that filled her strong muscular body, to release the years of long-suppressed sexual desire for not being able to fuck this gorgeous woman. She wanted to fuck her and ruin her for everybody else. She wanted to claim and mark her and finally be the one that Maura would think of when her pussy pounded with unbridled sexual lust.

As Maura climbed into her bed, her eyes heavy with the desire to be taken, Jane undressed as if a raging storm had taken control of her every move. "Mine!" she growled, more to herself as to the naked woman who waited for her to finally fuck her to oblivion. "Mine!" she said even louder, and as a thoroughbred stallion in the heat of his rut, she went for her Maura.

The now naked Jane grabbed Maura and embraced her with the dis-inhibition that her wild desire gave her and poured it with all his power in a smoldering kiss. Her mouth and tongue claimed the price that was this desirable woman who stark naked and chest heaving, surrendered to the powerful assault of Jane Rizzoli.

Maura's pussy juice flowed almost like a waterfall out of her wanting pussy. She only could give in to the powerful resonance of Jane's wild passionate lust for her, because the power of Jane's will to make Maura hers, to mark her as hers, and hers only did not leave any doubt who was in charge.

And as finally, after years of yearning for Jane, the powerful tongue of Detective Jane Rizzoli conquered the petite woman's tongue, Maura knew that this was what she needed, this was what she wanted, this was hell's heaven on earth!

Jane's hand found the dripping desire that was Maura's delicious cunt, her fingers began to circle Maura's clit in feverishly moves, round and round, up and down. The sopping sound of Maura's finger-sucking cunt drove Jane wild. Her restless fingers drained even more lust-filled feelings out of Maura's body as Jane's mouth found the inviting light-brown nipple of Maura's well-shaped breast. All that Maura could do was chanting her pleasure in wild abandon, "Oh oh-oh oh fuck oh-oh-oh fuck... Take me Ja-a-ane, fuck me... Oh Jane, oh my Mistress. I'm you-ours, Yes oh, all yours!"

Maura's words in her throes of passion spurred Jane to slam three fingers inside Maura's drenching hole. Maura's cunt reacted instantly by pulsating with every beat of Maura's wild beating heart. The sloshing sound of Maura's cunt made Jane even more determined to take what was her's, and her's alone, so she laid herself and Maura down on the bed. With Maura on her side and her heated body placed between Maura's breast, she delayed her passionate movement for a request. She wanted to conquer all of Maura. "I want to fuck your ass, if that's okay with you. The safe-word is 'raisin' Jane whispered. Maura nodded her head,"Just do it, my love!" she whispered huskily.

Jane moisturized the fingers of the hand that was not occupied by fingering Maura's warm and wet pussy, with the juice of Maura's lechery, and as she found what she desired she slammed with unbridled force two of her long and strong fingers right into Maura's asshole.

The loud screech and the following lust-filled profanities that came from the normally very sophisticated and restrained woman only confirmed what Jane always knew, Maura not only loves to be taken hard, she loves lose control too. She loves to give it to Jane freely, she longs to be filled in her cunt and in her ass, to feel the lust that only Jane can build within Maura.

As Maura felt her orgasm building inside her cunt, she was not prepared for the eruption that her bodily release would cause to her genius brain. A long stretched "Ja-a-ne.." came out her of sexy mouth as her orgasm approached, and as her orgasm finally flooded through her as lava out of an awoken volcano, she saw thunderbolts in all the colors of the rainbow before her eyes and her body spasmed as a flood van voluptuous spasms shot through her body and exploded through the whole length of her outer and inner part of her clitoris. The anal stimulation by Jane's fingers in Maura's rectum felt like she got ripped into tiny pieces, to build together again by the warm flood of orgasmic feelings that filled every nerve in Maura's now drained body.

After minutes of orgasm's followed by orgasmic aftershocks, Maura felt warm, and sank safe and secure into the awaiting arms of her skilled lover.

Jane laid her self down next to the now sated Maura and took the woman who gave so much of herself to her, in her loving arms. She held her tight and softly kissed every inch of her body she could reach. Drawing soothing circles over Maura's damped and exhausted body she whispered, "I love you Maura, I love you so much.. Thank you, thank you for your trust, Gorgeous..."

Maura was so exhausted and the aftercare and loving words of her Mistress soothed her into a well-earned slumber.

Although Jane was from this day on the Mistress of this wonderful woman, she knew she would be forever the slave of Maura's desire, and this is how it should be.

 

#####


End file.
